


Kingsman/Torchwood/James Bond Crossover

by Isimile



Series: Evil Author Day 2019 [1]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies), Kingsman (Movies), Torchwood
Genre: Crossover, Evil Author Day, M/M, Pining, Q is a Holmes, reference to House MD, reference to Sherlock (BBC)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-29 04:15:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17800865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isimile/pseuds/Isimile
Summary: After the events of the first Kingsman movie, Merlin sends Eggsy to Cardiff to get assistance...This is one of my stories for the Evil Author Day 2019, so read at your own risk





	Kingsman/Torchwood/James Bond Crossover

Eggsy slowly made his way towards Cardiff Bay, led by Merlin over the coms. The last... however many days since King’s betrayal, since the fight against Valentine (since losing Harry) had kept them all busy. It was pure chaos all over the world. The remaining agents had been sent out to bring captured agents and head of states (at least the ones who hadn’t lost their heads) to safety. Now however Merlin had sent him to Cardiff on a mission to win them allies. Eggsy had no idea what kind of allies he was supposed to find here. “I’m here now,” he told Merlin.

“On Roald Dahl Plass in front of the Millenium Center?” Merlin asked.

Eggsy looked around. The place looked deserted. Not surprising, really. From what he’d seen the last few days, people were still avoiding bigger groups of people and wide open spaces. “Yes. And where to now?”

“Wait there. I expect they’ve seen you already and will soon make contact.”

“Who will?” Eggsy demanded to know but Merlin didn’t reply.

“What brings Kingsman here?” someone asked from behind him. Eggsy whirled around, surprised not to have noticed anyone approach. The dark haired man standing in front of him looked to be not much older than himself and wearing a dark suit. Eggsy bit back the questions he wanted to ask, like demanding who he was and how he knew about Kingsman and instead followed what Harry had taught him and Merlin had told him to say. “I am Galahad. Eggsy Unwin. Merlin sent me to ask for assistance.”

“Unwin?” The man repeated. Something shifted in his eyes. Eggsy had no idea why but his name seemed to mean something to him. A mirthless smile briefly passed over his face. “I guess if Merlin sent you to get my attention then he must be desperate for help.” He offered him his hand. “I’m Ianto Jones, an agent of Torchwood.”

Eggsy hesitantly shook his head. “What do you mean?” he asked.

“Your father was my father’s successor as Kingsman,” Ianto explained. “I kept an eye on them afterwards and they on me but by the time I was old enough and they had a position available again, I had joined Torchwood already.”

“What is Torchwood?” Eggsy asked.

“An organisation responsible for guarding against supernatural and extraterrestrial threats.”

Eggsy stared at him for a long moment. “Aliens?”

~*~

Merlin allowed himself to watch Eggsy’s reaction to the Torchwood base before cutting the feed. He was certain Jones would take care of Eggsy. If Harry had been feeling guilty for Lee Unwin’s death and the consequences for Eggsy and Michelle, then Merlin had felt even worse for Ianto Jones. His father had been wounded too badly on a mission to continue as agent in the field and had therefore been sent back to civilian life. Merlin sometimes found himself thinking that it would have been better if he had died on the mission, as Lee Unwin had, instead of returning home a broken man and turning to alcohol to deal with it. Merlin had hoped that he would be able to convince one of his agents to nominate Jones when a position became available again but Torchwood had recruited him before that could happen. He’d once again considered approaching him or having one of the agents recruit him after Torchwood One had fallen but Jones had dropped off the map until he’d joined Torchwood Three in Cardiff. Since then, any offers to join, by any other agency, had been more or less politely rejected.

He was certain Jones would agree to help. Even if Jack Harkness was not usually one to play well with other agencies, he was certain circumstances and Jones would convince him to make an exception. Their experience dealing with worldwide events would definitely come in handy.

Which freed him up enough to finally make the call he’d been both eager and afraid to make. He waited with bated breath for the other to pick up.

“Dad?”

Merlin briefly closed his eyes and slumped in relief. “Yes. Are you okay?”

“Yes, I was in my branch in MI6 when everything went down and I didn’t allow any of his tech down here. You?”

“King was working with him. He’s dead now, along with those agents loyal to him instead of Kingsman. There were also losses on our side unfortunately.” He tried not to think about his best friend. “Your brothers?”

“Myc was well protected. He got Sherlock to an isolated place with his doctor when he got the first hint about what was going down. He gets people angry enough at him under normal circumstances, we weren’t going to risk anything. The double 0 agents are all being recalled to Britain, though they were already on the way when we managed to re-establish contact.”

Merlin wasn’t surprised. They knew they would be needed and, he suspected, felt a need to reassure themselves that Q and their other colleagues at MI6 were safe. He also knew that the one man his son would have wanted near the most now had turned his back on MI6, on Q. “I can send some of my agents to work with you as well,” Merlin offered. “We might have better results if we pool our resources.”

Q considered it. “I could ask Mycroft to get it approved.”

“Just let me know.”

~*~

[STILL TO WRITE]

~*~

James was surprised that he was finally allowed near Q branch. Accompanied by Alec perhaps but since his return to London, his fellow double-0 agents had not let him Q branch and had otherwise made it clear what they thought about his leaving after everything went down with SPECTRE. 009 had been one of the most antagonistic ones. “Is this about the car?” he finally demanded when she had “accidentally” almost hit him with her gun. She’d bristled and glared at him even more furiously than before. “Of course it is, you asshole!” Moneypenny had called her away before he could reply. Really, all this because he’d sunk the prototype intended for her in the Tiber?

But no matter, he was finally able to visit Q branch again and hopefully see for himself that Q had been unharmed when people lost their heads, literally and figuratively. He’d seen Moneypenny, Tanner and Mallory repeatedly since his return and they had repeatedly told him that Q was as unharmed as they were but he felt that he needed to see it for himself. Never mind that he found that he had missed their banter more than expected.

He stopped short when he saw that Q was not alone. There were two other man in suits with him. Instinct and experience told him that, no matter their unassuming appearance, these two were agents of some kind. The one with the lighter hair was perched on Q’s desk, the other just now casually leaning against Q’s chair.

Alec barely bothered to hide a grin at James’ face when he saw Ianto Jones and Galahad in Q’s office with him. “Seems he’s busy.” He eyed the way the two filled out their suits. “And I doubt he minds being kept busy by them.” Not that he thought there was anything going on between them but James could use the reminder not to take Q for granted. Nor was Alec going to say that again where any the three of them could hear him. He still had some sense of self-preservation at least.

James had no time to reply as R choose that moment to appear and lead them away.

Q looked to the door when they were gone. “Did my father ask you to keep him away?”

“Yes,” Ianto replied unapologetically, “but that’s not why I’m doing it. I know what it’s like, having them run off unexpectedly with someone else. And then they come back and are their charming self and they’re hurting and so you find yourself forgiving them and letting them in again before you’re ready.” He paused, remembering then turned to Q and smirked. “Let him work for it and earn back your forgiveness.”

Q let out a startled laugh. His clearance was high enough that he knew about Harkness and there were enough rumours floating around about Torchwood for him to have some idea what he was talking about. And he had to admit that he was thankful. Ianto was right, his first instinct was to move heaven and earth for Bond, no matter what his friends and family thought about it. But it wasn’t like Bond urgently needed him. So why not let him work for it?

~*~

 

**Author's Note:**

> Some ideas in this verse which might be included in the final story:
> 
> Mummy Holmes wanted multiple children but her husband is infertile, so she had sex with other man in order to get pregnant. Sherlock is the result of her sleeping with Greg House and Q is Merlin's son.
> 
> Tosh and Owen survived the events of Exit Wounds (well, or at least continue existing, in Owen's case) and COE didn't happen.
> 
> At some point, someone will clear up James' misunderstanding about which car the other 00 agents are talking about. Probably. If only to get to tease them for being so obvious.
> 
> Meanwhile in the US, Coulson and his team have arrived in Kentucky...


End file.
